Shattered Hearts
by angelfan86
Summary: Set after the season finale... David breaks up with Bones and Booth finds her. Chapter five is finally up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Bones_ or any of the characters. Otherwise, Booth would be mine, all mine and I wouldn't share. Shakes head stubbornly

**Author's note:** This is my first _Bones_fic. I'm not too familiar with how David came into the picture or even who he is. I really don't care either; Bones belongs with Booth. Yes, this is a Bones/Booth fic. I've rated it the way I have because it will have more swearing and smoochies. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat in her office with her back to the door. She held her cell phone against her ear; however, the call had been long since been disconnected. She should have lowered the phone by now, but she was too numb to think about it. A single thought kept floating through her mind. _He dumped me. David dumped me._ He hadn't even had the decency to tell her in person. But his excuse had been the worst. _"I can't date someone who's related to criminals. I'm sorry; Temperance, but I just can't do that."_ He hung up after that.

Booth stood in Brennan's office doorway, but he went unnoticed. He had been standing there nearly five minutes, and he had called her name twice. He tried again. "Bones!" He got a small, soft sob instead of silence this time. He went over to were she was sitting, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Temperance… are you ok?" When she didn't answer, Booth crouched down to where he could he see her face. "Temperance, talk to me." He took her hand. Only then did she look at him.

"Go away, Booth." She muttered.

He shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's got you so upset. Is it your dad?"

"No, it's David. He… he broke up with me." Temperance replied. She was expecting Booth to make one of his usual snide remarks. But what he did instead caught her off-guard.

Booth stood and pulled Brennan into his arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Bones. What happened?"

"He said it was because of my parents. He couldn't date someone who was related to criminals. He said…" She began to cry.

"I'm taking you home now." Booth said as he gently rubbed her back.

"But I have to work."

"It can wait. Right now, you couldn't concentrate even if you wanted to." Booth replied as he led her out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **It's mine! I want it! Actually I just want Booth. Oh well. Sadly, I do not own this brilliant show.

**Author's note1:** The name I originally meant to put up for this story was "Shattered Bones". However, I was half asleep when I posted it. So it is now "Shattered Hearts"

**Author's Note 2:** WOW! I have never gotten so many reviews for a single chapter. Thank you all so much! This chapter is longer than the first. Enjoy!

* * *

Temperance fell asleep in the passenger's seat of Booth's SUV. When he parked the car, he gave his partner a gentle nudge. "Temperance."

"I'm… I'm awake." She muttered groggily

"I can see that." Seeley replied with a grin.

She didn't even bother to glare at him as she got out. Booth walked with her up to her apartment. She leaned wearily on him as they climbed the stairs. They made their way to her door in silence. When his partner didn't shut the door in his face, Seeley followed her inside. She was clutching the back of her couch and trembling. Booth walked over and placed one of his hands over hers. "It isn't just David that's bothering you, is it?" He asked gently.

Temperance shook her head. "Russ went home yesterday. Everyone is leaving me all over again Seeley."

Booth pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I'm not leaving, and that's a promise." He said softly. He suddenly realized that Temperance hadn't allowed herself to grieve in a very long time. She needed to cry but he could tell that she was holding it all back. "I won't think any less of you if you cry." He whispered soothingly.

A few seconds later, Temperance Brennan was doing the last thing she expected herself to do. She was crying. She wasn't just crying by herself; she was sobbing in the strong, muscular arms of Seeley Booth. At any other time, she would have thought she was being weak. She would have tried, and succeeded, to control her emotions. However, when Booth gave her permission to cry, it was as if something inside of her broke free. He was right, she wasn't just crying about David. She was crying about Russ, her parents' disappearance, her mother's murder, and her frustration about not being able to find her father. She was crying about everything she had never allowed herself to cry about.

Booth rubbed Brennan's back in slow, steady circles. His heart was breaking for his partner's grief; however, at the same time, he absolutely loved the feeling of holding her against him. He had wanted to wrap her in his arms ever since the remains of her mother had been found. Eventually, Brennan's sobs slowed and finally stopped; however, she was still clinging tightly to Booth. He led her over to the front of the couch and helped her sit down. "You think you'll be ok for half an hour?"

"Why?"

"Neither of us have had dinner, so I'm going to pick something up. What do you say to Chinese and a half gallon of ice cream?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Brennan said with tearful smile.

Booth gave his partner's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'll be back in half an hour." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

An hour later, Seeley and Temperance had finished their Chinese and were working on bowls of ice cream. Temperance suddenly frowned at her cookie dough fudge mint chip. "Seeley, are you trying to make me fat?" 

Booth let out a laugh. "That would be impossible, Bones. I'm just trying to keep you from getting blown away." Brennan glared at him, which only made Booth laugh harder. In retaliation, Brennan punched his arm. "Well you just proved me wrong, Bones. With a punch like that, you are in no danger of being blown away."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're strong, Bones. It also means you probably just bruised my arm."

* * *

Two hours later, Seeley Booth got back into his SUV. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. 

"Hello?" A sleepy voice murmured.

"Russ?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Booth. Listen, that scumbag, David, just broke up with Temperance today."

"Is Tempe ok?"

"She's pretty upset. Combined with your mom's death, your dad's phone call, and you leaving yesterday, she's taking it pretty hard."

"So why did you call me?"

"You're her brother. I know how much you care about her. I thought you deserved to know."

"Thanks."

"If you want to thank me, then give your sister a call. Let her know you haven't completely walked out on her again."

"Good idea."

"Talk you later."

"Bye. And thanks for telling me about Tempe."

"Not aproblem." Booth said as he hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I tried to get them to sell me the right to the show for a dollar... but they said no.

**Author's note A:** This chapter is written from Booth's POV. I've never done a chapter like this before and I thought it would be fun.

* * *

Three days after the sleaze ball dumped her; I was sitting in front of my television contemplating whether or not I should call Bones. I had just made my mind up when my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Booth?" It was Russ. He sounded pretty upset.

"Yeah Russ, what's up?"

"It's Tempe… she's been in a car accident…"

I jumped to my feet. "What hospital is she in? Is she ok?"

"She's in surgery right now. I thought you'd want to be here when she wakes up. She's in Memorial."

"I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Ok."

"Thanks for calling me, Russ." I said as I hung up. Bones was in the hospital. There was no way in hell that I wasn't going to get over there. Without thinking, I dialed Angela's phone at the Smithsonian.

"Hello?"

"Angela, its Booth."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Bones is in the hospital."

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"Car wreck. She's at Memorial."

"How did you find out?"

"Russ. He's at Memorial now. Get there fast!"

"I'm on my way." She said and hung up.

I flipped my phone shut, grabbed my keys and raced out the door. Fifteen minutes later I was at the hospital. Angela pulled into space next me. "How long ago did you find out?" She asked.

"I called you the second I got off the phone with Russ."

"Good." She replied as we raced inside. Russ was waiting for us. I could tell just by looking at him that the situation was bad.

"How long has she been in surgery?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure. At leas a couple of hours. That's how long it took me to get here. When I got the call from the hospital, they said she was already in surgery. I called you as soon as I got here."

"Thanks."

"You called me about the break-up. It was the least I could do."

* * *

Two minutes later, Zach and Hodgins came bursting into the waiting room. I looked at Angela. "Did you tell them?"

"You were kind of on speaker phone." Zach said. "We heard you in the other room. Is Dr. Brennan ok?"

"We don't know yet." I said.

"Well, how long has she been in surgery?" Hodgins asked.

Russ repeated his story. "Do you know when she'll be out?" Angela asked.

Russ shook his head. "I've told everyone everything that I know already."

"The only thing any of us can do right now is wait." Angela said.

I knew she was right, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. Bones was my partner. But was more than that fact alone that made me not like the situation. She was important to me. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I made my way to the chapel. I'm Catholic, I'm not a regular churchgoer, but I've learned that sometimes in life all you had was a wing and a prayer. Well, at that moment, my wing was in surgery, so that left prayer.

As a kid, I'd memorized a lot of prayers. But right now, none of them really seemed to fit. Then I remembered the prayer to St. Michael the Archangel. So I hit my knees and prayed.

"Saint Michael the Archangel, loyal champion of God and His People. I turn to you with confidence and seek your powerful intercession. For the love of God, Who made you so glorious in grace and power, and for the love of the Mother of Jesus, the Queen of the Angels, be pleased to hear our prayer. You know the value of our souls in the eyes of God. May no stain of evil ever disfigure it beauty. Help us to conquer the evil spirit who tempts us. We desire to imitate your loyalty to God and Holy Mother Church and your great love for God and people. And since you are God's messenger for the care of His people, we entrust to you these special intentions: Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's my partner. She was in a car wreck. She's been through so much recently, I don't think she can handle any more without breaking. Keep her safe. I have to tell her how much I love her.

Lord, hear and grant our special intentions for this Novena that I bring before You. Amen" After that, I started on the rosary. I figured a few "Hail Mary's" wouldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Angela found me. She put her hand on my shoulder. "She's in recovery now. It'll be another hour before she's put in a room." She said softly.

"Thanks, Angela." I replied.

"Zach and Hodgins went to go get food. Russ is with Bren right now. The doctor's are pretty sure she'll be out of it for another 24 hours."

I nodded. "Do you know what I was doing when Russ called me?"

"No."

"I was getting ready to call Bones."

"Why?"

"I was going to ask her to have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"She'll recover. But she'll need help."

"She'll turn to you for help."

Angela shook her head. "That's not the kind of help I mean. Yeah, I can be the encouraging best-friend. But you're her partner. What's more, you love her. You were there for her when she found out about her parents. You stayed with her when David dumped her. You even asked Russ to call her."

"Who told you that?"

"Russ did. Bren doesn't know that. But she does know that you care. When you let her cry, that meant a lot to her. When she wakes up, I've got ten bucks that says you'll be at her side and you'll be the first face that she sees."

"Thanks Angela."

"You're welcome. Oh, and if you hurt her in any way, shape or form. I'll kill you and Hodgins will help me dispose of your body." Angela said as she left. I think she was giving me another one of her oh so subtle hints.

* * *

**Author's note B:** Am I wrong in thinking Booth is Catholic? I'm pretty sure he is. I'm not Catholic, so I did quite a bit of digging to find a good prayer. The prayer is the Novena to St. Michael the Archangel.

**Booth:** What the Hell did you do to Bones?

**Me:** She'll be alright, eventually I swear!

**Booth:** If she isn't, the threat Angela gave me goes for you too!

**Me: **EEK! Runs away and starts writing a new chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing

**Author's Note1:** Thanks to all my reviewers. Ya'll are awesome. I hope everyone likes this chap, considering I'm kinda doped up on asthma meds right now. Oh, and I don't know how facts on surgery times or names of Washington Hospitals, so I just made stuff up. Enjoy!

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, Booth was exactly where Angela had predicted he would be. He was sitting next to Bones, holding her hand. He's been sitting with her since she had been moved into her room from recovery. "Come on Bones, wake up. Please." Booth whispered.

Brennan stirred. She opened her eyes and saw Booth sitting next to her. "Booth?" She said groggily.

Booth grinned. "Hey, Bones. It's about time you woke up."

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"You're at Memorial Hospital."

"Well I'm not staying." Brennan said as she tried to sit up.

Booth put a hand on her shoulder. "Temperance, you were in a major car wreck. You won't be going anywhere until the doctor gives you permission."

"Booth, I'm… oww... Why can't I move my legs?"

"Your left leg broke in the collision."

"But I don't remember it. Booth, when can I go home?"

"Tomorrow, Dr. Brennan." A male voice replied. "I'm Dr. Boreanaz. You were pretty lucky."

"Why do you say that?" Brennan asked.

"One of the paramedics that brought you here is my fiancé. She told me about the condition of you car. You would have died if you hadn't been wearing your seatbelt."

"But I didn't die. So if all that's wrong with me is a broken leg…"

"That's not all that is wrong. We spent eight hours in surgery repairing the damage to your right foot."

"What damage?" Brennan asked sounding worried.

"Some of the bones in your right foot shattered. We fixed the bones, but recovery will be slow. You also have a nasty concussion. The concussion is the reason we want to keep you over night tonight."

"Oh." Brennan yawned.

"Get some rest." Dr. Boreanaz said with a smile. "Someone will be in to check on you in about an hour."

Temperance nodded as the dr. left. She turned to Booth, who was fuming over the time delay between the accident and his phone call from Russ. "Seeley."

He looked up at her. "Yeah, Bones?"

"Please don't leave." Brennan pleaded sleepily.

Booth grinned. "Don't worry, I won't. Now get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Ok." Temperance whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

---**_Booth's POV_**---

When Temperance was asleep, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, Bones." I whispered. I walked out of the room in search of the doctor; I found him not far down the hall. "Dr. Boreanaz, may I have a word with you?"

The doctor turned with a charm smile that wasn't nearly as charming as my charm smile. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Temperance Brennan is my partner. You just told her that she was in surgery for eight hours."

"Yes, that's correct."

"So why didn't her brother, who is her next of kin, find out until she'd already been in surgery five hours?"

The smile faded. "Agent Booth, I'm not in charge of contacting the family members. I'm a doctor, not a receptionist. I was saving that young woman's life. I was doing my job. So if all you're going to do is lecture me, I'll be leaving. Chew on someone else's ass, because it wasn't my fault." He said turning to leave.

I grabbed his arm, probably shouldn't have done that, but this Bones after all. "Dr. Boreanaz, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to lecture. Temperance is… Well, she's…" Great, now I was flustered. I never get flustered.

Dr. Boreanaz grinned at me. "You love her, don't you?"

_My, my Doctor aren't you direct?_ I thought. But he was right. "Yeah. I am. How did you guess?"

"You wouldn't have stayed next to her for the past 24 hours waiting for her to wake up if you weren't."

I shrugged. I was feeling bad now for chewing out the nice doctor. "Listen, I'd like to make it up to you. Could I buy you a cup of coffee?"

He shook his head. "No need, if we had switched places, I would have done the exact same thing. So no harm done. You should probably make some phone calls right now while she's asleep."

I nodded. "You're right."

"I'll most likely see you later." He said as he walked away.

I stood in the hall, feeling like an ass. I picked up the phone and dialed Angela's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Angela. It's Booth."

"Hey Booth, how's Bren? Has she woken up yet?"

"Yeah, she woke up for about ten minutes. They still have her doped up for the pain. But the doctor said she'd be able to go home tomorrow."

"Do you want me to take her home?"

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "No, actually, I was planning on taking her home. I mean, I'm already here so…"

"I get it, Booth. Thanks for calling me."

"Not a problem. Now I have to call Russ."

"He's with Zach and Hodgins right now. So I'll just give Hodgins a call." Angela said.

"Ok, thanks Angela."

"Goodbye, Booth." She replied and hung up the phone.

"Bye." I said to my phone as I flipped it shut and headed back to Bones' room. I had promised to be there when she woke up, and that was exactly where I planned to be.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **See, Bones is going to be fine. And Seeley will help her with her recovery.

**Booth:** (mumbles) You should have let me hit him.

**Me: **Huh?

**Booth:** You should have let me hit that stupid Doctor.

**Me:** It wasn't his fault and it wouldn't have helped the situation...

**Booth:** Yes it would have.

**Me: **How?

**Booth: **It would have made me feel better. Oh, by the way...

**Me:** Yes?

**Booth:** Bones gets out of the hospital in the next chapter or there will be hell to pay!

**Me: **EEK! Yes, Sir! (Runs away and starts writing next chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Ok, here it is finally. Chapter Five. Ten thousand apologies for the long delay between chapters. I promise the next one will be up sooner. And this chapter is nice and fluffy and fun. So without further delay, ENJOY!

xXx

Twenty-four hours later

Dr. Brennan was nestled in the front passenger's seat of Agent Booth's SVU. They were on their way to her house. She turned and looked her partner. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Booth replied with a grin.

"You didn't have to stay with me at the hospital, or drive me home."

"I know that. But I wanted to."

"Why?"

Booth shook his head as he pulled up to Brennan's apartment building. "I'll tell you when we get inside." He replied as he got out and walked around to her door. He opened the door and scooped her up in his arms. "Have your key ready."

"You are not carrying me up to my apartment."

"Well, you can't walk, so yes I am." Booth said. He made his way up to her apartment and Brennan unlocked and opened the door. Booth set her down on the couch. He looked at the spot where a TV should have been. "Bones, tomorrow I'm bringing over a television set."

"I don't have time to watch television."

"What are you talking about? All you have right now is time."

"Booth, I have work to do."

"Bones, I hate to break it to you, but you're kinda stuck here in this apartment for the next few weeks."

"I can work from home." Brennan said stubbornly.

Booth knelt down on the floor so he could look his partner in the eyes. "Temperance, you've got to understand two things. First, you've been seriously injured. You are entitled to recovery time, which means no work…"

"But…"

"I wasn't finished. The second thing that you need to realize is that my schedule is also conveniently clear. That means that I'm completely at your disposal. Whatever you need or want, just ask. Because, like it or not, you're stuck with me. Personally I'm hoping that you'll enjoy it." Booth said with a grin.

Brennan blinked at him. "How can your schedule be clear? You work for the FBI."

"I'm taking a much needed vacation."

"This is your idea of a vacation? That isn't exactly what I would expect."

"Come on, Bones, is it really that hard to believe I'm in love with you?" Booth said the words before they registered with his brain.

Brennan's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "You're…you're in love… are you sure?"

Booth grinned. "Temperance Brennan, I am in love with you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why are you in love with me?"

"Why shouldn't I be in love with you? You are an intelligent, beautiful, funny, enjoyable woman. I'd have to be an idiot not to be in love with you. And as I am not an idiot, I am very much in love with you."

"But we argue all the time."

"Not as much as we used to. Besides, lots of people argue."

"But…"

Booth shook his head. "Bones, you know I love you. The only question is do you love me?"

Once again, Brennan was at a loss for words. "Well… we do fight… but Angela said it's just… I mean…" _Just answer his question and stop acting like it's the damn Spanish Inquisition._ Brennan scolded herself. "Yes, I love you." _There, that wasn't so hard._

Booth grinned. "You do? You really mean that, Bones? Because if you don't…" He was interrupted by Brennan kissing him.

"Was that proof enough that I meant it?" Brennan asked as she pulled away from the kiss. She was grinning from ear to ear.

Booth was grinning as well. "Yeah, Bones, that's proof enough. On the other hand, further research might be needed to see exactly how much you love me."

"Further research? Seeley Booth, you are out of your mind."

"Are you just now figuring that out? Because I thought you squints were more observant than that." Booth said with a devilish smile.

Brennan punched his arm playfully. "I've known that for quite some time. And I don't squint, thank you very much." She said with mock indignation.

"Bones, you're kidding yourself if you think you don't squint."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me Bones, you're going to annoy me."

"But you're so cute when you're annoyed."

"How is that possible? That very statement doesn't make sense. How can anyone be cute when they are annoyed? It just isn't logical."

Booth laughed. "Well you get this adorable expression on your face. But that was one of those statements that you don't need to over analyze."

"I don't over…"

Booth interrupted her with another kiss. "Quit arguing with me." He whispered.

"OK."


End file.
